


First Meeting

by mayusuki



Category: AKB48, Johnny's Entertainment, Yamapi - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayusuki/pseuds/mayusuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayu earned much more than expected in a meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> I really love this pairing , despite being (very) rare. I think it's so perfect, and no one convinces me otherwise. And I love the little Mayupi moments that happen in Music shows. ♥

Mayu Watanabe was selected for the fanmeeting of Yamashita Tomohisa when she bought the three versions of Ai, Texas. The song she liked so much. And then she was in the line waiting to greet him.  
Despite the cute clothes she always wore, she was wearing a hoodie and sunglasses. Only to not be recognized right on event of another artist. The focus has to be all on Yamapi.  
Mayu squealed when she saw that her hands were wet with sweat, ruining her cd. So she took the fabric of her shirt and tried to clean it, while almost dropping her purse. She wondered about why she was so nervous.

When it was her turn, the glasses were hanging on her shirt. She approached the table and did her best to try to look in the eyes of the singer. So much anxiety was strange because this never happened to her. “Mayu Watanabe isn’t like this” she was repeating on her head.  
“What the hell, Mayu herself do es so many meeting events!”

Despite that, she stretched out both hands with her cd, still with her head down and didn’t even want to think about how ridiculous she seemed. At the same time she smiled, just because of the nervousness. She felt the cd being held and nearly dropped it when she felt a soft hand pressed on her own. She heard Yamapi’s laughter and couldn’t help raising her head to look.  
Yamapi stopped laughing when he was surprised seeing the girl's face. His eyes widened and Mayuyu wondered what had happened. But he remembered what he was doing and stretched his hands like he does for all the fans, waiting for the girl to do the same.

Mayuyu had also forgotten that part and quickly took his hands. She noticed how soft and warm they were and had no time to enjoy that moment when Yamapi gave her a smile, one that could reach his eyes, saying "arigatou gozaimassu”. He scratched ou his hand to open the cd and to sign on the inside.  
Mayu didn’t notice when she began to smile (sweetly), probably had been since she saw Yamapi, while she watched him signing her cd. She didn’t see what he had written when he closed it and returned it to her.

This time she didn’t know if she could say something, but she would not even know what to say anyway. Her heart was racing.

She realized she was staring at Yamapi and felt her face blush as she remembered that the line still had other people waiting. She saw when the guards were about to accompany her out and it seemed that Yamapi wanted to say something but she followed them, still blushing . Of course he wouldn’t say anything. Or if he did, it would probably be to ask her to keep walking due to the fans behind her.

Mayu was still thinking about a thousand things. Her legs were wobbly but she enjoyed all these moments passing non-stop at her head. She was very happy. And just by remembering that bright and gentle smile of his, she felt as if she had eaten thousands of pieces of her favorite flavored cake. With hot chocolate.

She was still smiling as she walked, and remembered the cd. She held the precious object and opened it to see the autograph.  
Her heart stopped for a second when she saw what was written.  
"To Mayuyu-san. Thank you, Tomohisa Yamashita."

She read it again and again, as if to make sure it was really there. "To Mayuyu". He recognized her. He recognized her and even called by her nickname.

The autograph also had a little heart with a smile. She didn’t know if he had done that on all of the autographs, but she didn’t care. He made that for her.

Mayuyu couldn’t remember the last time she smiled or so long. She turned around to take another look at Yamapi, while he was giving autographs. And after a few minutes he looked at her as well and shyly smiled.  
She didn’t know if she could handle all these sweet moments. Mayu hugged the cd and left almost bouncing.

From the beginning, she hadn’t bought the singles just because she liked the songs.


End file.
